Let Me Love You
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Amor é algo inacreditável, não pode ser adivinhado ou calculado, ele só o é, acontece, surge, sente-se.


**[JL]Projeto Volta às Aulas, fórum Ledo Engano.**

To Morgana Elvendork, afinal, ela me incitou a escrever essa fic.

* * *

**Let Me Love You****  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Não era a primeira vez que pegava Sirius flertando com alguma garota mais velha que ele e isso já estava virando rotina. Eu me perguntava o que levava uma pessoa a fazer aquilo. Eu amava Sirius, demais, ele era como um irmão para mim, mas eu não o entendia. Que prazer ele tinha em tentar ficar próximo de alguém que ele mal conseguia lembrar o nome?

- Aproveitar a juventude! – Sirius tinha respondido com um sorriso malicioso quando eu o questionei, rindo baixo como se tivesse algum segredo guardado e eu fosse ingênuo demais para entender. Eu, obviamente, sabia aproveitar todos os meus momentos livre, criando brincadeiras e zoando o Ranhoso, mas não conseguia entender esse desejo repentino que Sirius tinha criado pelas garotas.

Garotas eram criaturas destinadas a serem chatas, a não ser quando se tornavam mães. Eu, particularmente, desejava um dia me casar com uma mulher tão bondosa, carinhosa e bonita como minha mãe, talvez nesse dia eu entendesse o fascínio brilhante nos olhos de meu pai quando olhava para minha mãe e também queria que meus filhos tivessem a mesma ligação que eu tinha com a minha.

Decidi há muito tempo que só amaria uma mulher minha vida inteira, além da minha mãe, é claro. Se eu pudesse selecionar as características que eu procuraria em uma boa esposa, seria o temperamento; quero alguém compreensivo, capaz de me aguentar quando eu perdesse o controle, alguém que compartilhasse de minhas amizades e os defendessem fervorosamente, porque dessa maneira compartilharíamos as mesmas coisas, os mesmos gostos e nos completaríamos.

Sirius sempre me dizia que eu era um romântico e ele estava certo, mas só percebi isso quando era tarde demais para escapar. Descobri, enquanto perseguia Ranhoso, que sempre era motivado por motivos ciumentos, como quando ele estava ajudando Lily no dever de casa e eu coloquei chiclete em seu cabelo seboso, e que adorava discutir com Evans porque, mesmo que por meros segundos, eu tinha sua total e exclusiva atenção, sem falar que existiam sentimentos - e eu sei que eles certamente existiam - que no momento eram destinados exclusivamente para mim.

A cada ano que passava eu me tornava cada vez mais obsessivo e egoísta, aumentando minha raiva pela pessoa por quem _ela _devotava seus mais sinceros sorrisos e palavras carinhosas, mas apenas agora, quatro anos depois de conhecê-las é que me dei conta o quanto ela era importante em minha vida. Primeiramente eu neguei, procurei desculpas para meu comportamento agressivo, mas isso apenas fez com que eu me desse conta que existia algo a mais por trás, infinitamente muito maior.

Testei todas as possibilidades e até arrisquei ser mais sociável com ela para ver o que acontecei, mas só recebi desconfiança e isso me magoou. Talvez_, mas apenas talvez_, eu tenha me sentido decepcionado por ter sido rejeitado quando me permiti ser sincero com ela e mostrar quem sou de verdade. Eu não era aquele garoto mimado que gostava de representar e nem aquele cara malvado que por vezes deixava aflorar.

Foi nesse instante, sentindo magoa, rejeição e decepção, que percebi que poderia estar apaixonado, pois nada mais parecia explicar essa minha necessidade _dela_. Agora fazia sentido todo aquele tempo a noite que eu gastava observando-a com preocupação pelo Mapa do Maroto até que ela chegasse em seu dormitório em segurança.

- Quer sair comigo, Evans? – eu perguntei. Essa era a forma mais rápida que eu tinha encontrado para me aproximar dela. Queria deixar claro que não queria só amizade, então pulei direto para os encontros. Ansiava desesperadamente conhecer mais sobre ela e ser aceito. Ela não entendeu, ou melhor, entendeu tudo errado. Ela foi hostil e bastante agressiva; eu não esperava essa reação dela, pelo menos, não quando fui tão aberto e sincero sobre o que queria.

_E eu queria ela._

- Quer sair comigo, Lily? – arrisquei perguntar de maneira mais íntima. Depois de ser constantemente rejeitado e violentado verbalmente não tinha mais medo de nada. Ela ficou furiosa! Essa foi a primeira vez, entretanto, que ela corou e me olhou com um pouco mais de interesse, como se eu fosse algo extraordinário e bastante ousado. Gostei de sua reação e passei a chamá-la de Lily mesmo que ela continuasse me repreendendo e mandando-me chamá-la de Evans.

Era divertido observar todas as reações que ela poderia ter com um simples pedido e o quanto eu a perturbava com minha insistência. O problema é que eu havia prometido que seria leal a quem me apaixonasse e ela era a única que havia mexido comigo a ponto de me fazer ficar loucamente apaixonado por ela. Ela não era nada que eu havia desejado, não conseguíamos nos entender, ela tinha um temperamento impulsivo e nossos amigos não poderiam ser mais antagônicos, mas eu sabia e entendia que era assim que se amava uma pessoa: sem motivo, sem razão, amar por amar.

Eu a amava de tantas formas diferentes que passei a deixar de entender a mim mesmo e não me importava nem um pouco com isso, afinal, minha vida passou a girar ao redor dela e do que eu sentia por ela.

Amor é algo inacreditável, não pode ser adivinhado ou calculado, ele só o é, acontece, surge, sente-se. Apenas desejava que ela não demorasse a sentir o mesmo por mim, mas mesmo que nunca acontecesse eu estava feliz por ter esse sentimento tão sublime por alguém e um dia a agradeceria por me permitir amá-la.


End file.
